The Dhampir
by Thecleartiger1
Summary: Sam and Dean may be in over their heads when they encounter a being only known as The Dhampir a race of vampire shunned by pure vampires but this one is different he broke free of the nest and now he is every vampires worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1 Meet The New Slayer

It was just an ordinary day in the city of New York, the usual crime the usual sirens, except for 2 people driving in a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala planning on a hunting trip but not for animals.

"I don't get it Sammy why are we chasing after this vampires being ganked?" The older driver Dean Winchester says turning to his passenger. "Hell we got enough on our plate with the oh what is it… Oh yeah the impending apocalypse coming around not to go chasing after something ganking vampires hell I should go shake its hand for taking care of them."

The passenger Sam Winchester, the younger of the two brothers, tries explaining his reasoning to Dean, "Look Dean 4 hunters have seen this thing and they described it as a 'hurling black whirlwind of death'. It just got up behind them and tore them to pieces; whatever it is we could use its help or maybe kill it before it hurts any more humans."

"Or we are just chasing a demon hyped up on speed hell. We have enough demons to take care of as it is, not even mentioning Lucifer." Dean says. "I know one thing if we are making this trip they better have good pie there." And with that the brothers drive in silence to their motel.

_**Jake's Tavern 11:30 PM**_

The hunt, the blood, the fear that is what Jackson craved and that is what he would get tonight. So many specimens to pick, all so innocent like sheep being led to a wolf. All their hearts beating almost like the pulsating music that he tried so hard to drown out. He did not know how these things could withstand it. But he found her he found the perfect mark the one sitting alone the one who looked so innocent so beautiful so full of... blood. He signaled to his cohort who understood and quickly but discreetly walked out the door as Jackson walked up to the girl, "What is a pretty girl like yourself doing out here alone?"

"Is that any of your business?" The girl retorted defensively.

Jackson fakes being offended, "No uh sorry it's just my date stood me up, and you had that look that I did when she did. So I thought you might need someone to talk to since we both seem lonely"

"I… sorry it just it happens to me a lot and am getting so sick of it" The girl tries to apologize unknowingly sealing her fate.

"It is no problem. The problem I see is how any guy could stand up someone as beautiful as you" Jackson smiles friendly, but on the inside is smiling very sadistically for his clever use of words and emotions.

"Well thank you it seems the world is not completely out of hope." The girl returns the smile.

"So since it seems we both don't have dates and have the night left; what is your name?" Jackson enjoying every single time he lies.

"It's Hannah, what about yours?" Hannah completely, fooled by the illusion, continues to smile.

"Jackson but most people just call me Jack. It is a pleasure to meet you" Jackson knows he has this one in the bag now "Say it is getting late and it is pretty dangerous out here, how about I walk you to your car?"

Hannah considers this for a minute she knows she should not be this trusting of a stranger, but for some reason she just can't help but be drawn to him. "Ok lets go" The two walked out after paying for their respective drinks and walked down the street.

"You know most girls would have said no to me walking them to their car. You know, with some pretty shady characters walking around at night" Jackson breaks the silence setting himself up for the big reveal the thing he loves most about the hunt the fear as he reveals his true intentions.

"Well I guess I am not like those other girls." Hannah remarks laughing.

"Yeah those other girls are the smart ones" Hannah looks confused for a second when Jackson turns and shows her a sadistic smile then the fangs slide down in front of his teeth.

"OH GOD! NO PLEASE GET AWAY." Hannah tries to yell but Jackson grabs her and pulls her into an alley where his cohort was waiting fangs bared hungry. "Please don't kil-" Hannah tries to scream but Jackson covers her mouth.

"We are not gonna kill you Hannah oh no we are gonna feed on you, then bring you back to our den and feed on you some more. Oh you are gonna become our little pet and you are gonna enjoy it." Jackson states drinking in the sight of her fear but then he hears something which sounds like someone running but a little faster than usual.

"Do you hear that?" His cohort Will asks confirming that it was not just him. He then turned his head to the right to see someone standing next to him. He was unable to even process what he was looking at before the thing slammed his fist into his throat, turning his fist, ripping out his throat, decapitating him, and killing him.

"Oh god it is you!" Jackson yells stumbling back releasing his grip on Hannah who falls against the wall stunned. "Stay away from me I've heard about you" Jackson was utterly terrified looked at the thing standing in front of him it looked like it could have not been more than 19 years old but he knew that was not the case as the fangs slid down from its teeth as he produced a knife from his black jacket. Jacksons fear quickly turned to anger at the thought he was being attacked by this punk so he stands up. "I'm not scared of you half-blood I'll tear you apart!" Jackson yells.

The thing he called half-blood stared at him his blue eyes looking like they were piercing his very soul, "Your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another." He replies with no emotion. Jackson charges at him but with unhuman, almost unmonster, speed. He steps to the side and stabs Jackson in the abdomen.

"AH! You asshole!" Jackson falls to the ground in pain grabbing his side then looking up to see the half blood looking down on him.

The Half blood kneels down. "You make vampires look like punk ass bitches." Was the last thing the half blood whispered in his ear before taking his knife and slicing across his throat going deeper and deeper with each slice before finally taking his head completely off. He slowly stands back up staring down at the body of the once predator before turning and slowly walking toward where Hannah was still leaning against the wall watching the scene unfold.

"Please don't hurt me.." Was all she could say, unsure of how to react. The half-blood walks up to her slowly kneeling down to the ground beside her. On any other day she would have thought he was attractive, with his blue ocean eyes that looked as if it stared into your soul and his tangled jet black hair. As she was thinking he grabbed her head and slowly tilting it exposing her neck "Please….." she whispered but he was just examining the neck checking for bites then letting go.

He looked her in the eyes and said only a few words "Call the police" then like that he was nothing but a blur and she was left alone with two dead corpses.


	2. Chapter 2 House Call

"Agents Boham and Hicks" Dean states to the officer as the Winchester brothers raise up their fake badges. The officer takes a quick glance but does not gaze long enough to notice the badges are fakes.

"Well I'm officer Brinks but what does the FBI want here? I thought the consensus was that these were wild animal attacks?" The officer asks raising his eyebrow in slight suspicion.

"Well you know the big wigs upstairs always eager to send some agents out to make it look like they are doing something." Dean answers winking at the officer as if he was trying to share an inside joke.

Sam steps in before the officer has a chance to ask anymore questions "Officer Brinks the witness was reported to have said a man saved her and killed her attackers why do you think it was a wild animal?"

"Because…. well I have never seen a man do anything like this. I mean you can see for yourself but the throats were practically torn from their bodies. It is probably a bunch of wild wolves who got into the city. Hell, the woman should be lucky they came at the right time" Brinks answers seeming to forget about his question earlier.

"Of course, are the bodies still over there? If they are we would like to have a look." Sam asks the officer a million thoughts racing in his head, trying to put what happened together.

"No. Sorry, boys, they are at the coroner just waiting for it to be approved as an animal attack before burying them. You are welcome to swing by, though. The witness is still at the station as well, if you can catch her; just so you can tell your superiors you were 'thorough.'" Brinks smiles a goofy smile trying to joke with the agents.

"Yes, we will try. Thank you for your time." Sam shakes the officers hand before signaling Dean to follow back to the Impala.

"So what you thinking? Werewolf? Demon? Batman gone AWOL?" Dean asks on their way back to the Impala.

"I'm not sure" Sam answers honestly, still trying to put all the pieces together "I know one thing; we need to get to the station. The bodies may hold something they can't find, and you should talk to that witness. See if what she saw was really not just her imagination."

"Sounds good to me." Dean responds opening up the car door.

**Police station interrogation room**

"Miss, I'm agent Bohman, with the FBI. I just have a couple questions before we send you on your way." Dean tells Hannah as he sits down in the chair opposite the table from her.

"What is there to ask? The officer already said it was an animal attack?" Hannah asks looking down at the floor.

"The officers said that you saw a man, not an animal… I know it may sound silly, but we need every detail. So just please tell me everything you can remember." Dean soothes her, trying to get all info he can.

"Well… I thought I saw… A man but he went faster than any person I have ever seen. It looked like he just appeared. Then the way he moved when he fought…. It was inhuman." Hannah explains trying not to make herself sound too insane. "He had blue eyes and tangled dark hair...And he also had fangs"

"Fangs?" Dean repeats surprised.

"Yeah fangs and I thought the other guys had fangs as well. Crazy right?" Hannah says trying to smile.

"Yeah.." Dean agrees "Crazy.."

**Police department's parking lot**

The brothers meet each other outside. Dean walks up to Sam, bursting to tell him what he found out,/. "You won't believe this our supposed wolf pack was 1 vampire."

"Yeah and so were the guys who were killed I checked the fangs pure vamp. Why are vampires fighting other vampires?" Sam wonders out loud.

"Rival nest? Civil war? Who knows. I know one thing; we need to find the nest or nests and take them out." Dean states but just as the boys are about to leave the witness comes running up.

"Detectives!" Hannah yells running up to them. "I remembered something when the dark haired guy put my attacker against the wall my attacker called him half blood."

**Late at night; inner city **

Some people may find it weird that I prefer to walk at night instead of running ahead. which would get me to my destination in mere seconds, but I just call it keeping in touch with my human side. What being does not love walking under the dark the moonlight being your only light? Though I am not just an ordinary being; which is evident from my slight pointed ears hearing every person in every house around, me peaked for a danger. My dwelling only a couple feet ahead a few feet till I can get out of my clothes and the bloodstains from my earlier activity can be washed off until I hear voices.

"Are you sure he will be here soon?" One voice asks

"Yes, soon just be silent." That was another voice.

The half-blood could hear more walking around it had to be at least 15 a sizeable army against a normal vampire. The half-blood walked forward and entered his warehouse.

"Well look who showed up just in time. Long time, no see Connor" Connor put a name to the face. His name was Zeke, a pureblood vampire who had always despised Connor even in the nest. "You've been busy, eh, old buddy? How many of our old family have you killed? Lets see:/; Thomas, Jason, Liam, Will, Jackson, just to name a few."

"I don't know what you call family, Zeke, but the only family I had has been dead for a long time you… And the nest… That was prison." Connor replies trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Oh you are hurting my feelings, Connor." Zeke fakes being offended, having an exaggerated look on his face "Anyway, I didn't come here to chat about old times. If I wanted to, I would have not brought this many people with me."

"Yeah I see that" Connor looks past seeing around 15 to 20 vampires standing behind Zeke "So the nest has finally sent some people to take care of me, huh? Well I am offended that this is all they could send" Connor smiled inwardly at the look of annoyance on Zeke's face.

"This has nothing to do with the nest!" Zeke could not keep his rage down. He was not about to be taunted by this half-blood swine "You have killed our family. The nest said to wait. However,we know you are just a scared little boy who has a few tricks. You always have been!"

Connor looks at Zeke,at the army, then back at Zeke and smiles.

"What is so funny to you?" Zeke demands his fangs unsheathing with anger.

"The funny thing is to me… The nest kept me weak. So, yeah, before you could beat me up and kick my ass ten ways from Sunday. But now." Connor turns and walks towards the door shutting it and locking it "You are my little bitches."

**Since I did not put one last time I will put one now this is my first story with Supernatural and second fanfiction so reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading **


End file.
